


Hors De Vue/Out of Sight

by CanniLu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And I don't have the slightest idea how to tag, F/F, How Do I Tag, They are gay for each other, This is my first time publishing a fic!, actually no, harold..., not my best fic, soft lesbians... kinda?, they are WAR lesbians!, they are lesbianing together!, they're lesbians, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanniLu/pseuds/CanniLu
Summary: "YOU WANKER!" Amélie snapped at her, effectively silencing the Brit in front of her. To her surprise, the shorter girl started giggling, but it soon became full-on laughter, confusing the sniper who still had an iron grip on her jacket."Pardon my french, but did you just call me wanker?!" Lena asked breathlessly, amusement painted all over her bloodied face.





	Hors De Vue/Out of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so... Hi! Hello everybody that reads this, first of all, thank you so much! This is my very first time publishing a fic, and though it's not the first one I write, it is also not my best one... but I felt that maybe some of you would probably like this tiny not so great fic. Also, English nor French are my first languages, so if there are any mistakes, I'd like to know and also I am sorry about them. I tried my best to make this as good as I could. So...  
I truly hope you enjoy it!
> 
> And also, thanks for reading, again!

Tracer was almost invisible when she ran through the battlefield using her blinks. A flicker of blue here, a spray of bullets there, and all of the sudden she'd disappear only to continue flickering in and out of the eyes of the very confused enemies who had the misfortune of crossing her while in a battle. Still, the little Brit had many flaws on her tactics and would put herself in tight spots where her life was at risk and at the hands and barrels of guns ready to shoot at her. 

Decisive milliseconds that Lena still couldn't get the hang of.

Milliseconds that she'd give the enemy full advantage over her position and her need to cool down the harness attached to her chest.

Milliseconds in which any foe that dared as much as to point their gun at the energetic girl would get their head blown off by the Widow's Kiss.

Widowmaker smiled as the enemy agent fell to the ground as she confirmed the kill through her rifle scope. She was already aligning and shooting more unaware agents who were foolish enough to get baited into the open battlefield by Tracer and the other Overwatch agents present in their current co-op mission.

A flicker of blue, and suddenly Lena disappeared again. It was hard almost for anyone to keep track of the fastest Overwatch agent. But not to Amélie, as with her own shooting skills, the understanding of Lena's abilities along with the functions of her Chronal Accelerator, came like second nature to her now after all the time she'd spent fighting against her and side-by-side with her. She aimed her rifle once again, taking the shot and getting a Quigley kill, taking Lena by surprise as she stopped dead in her tracks when she got back from her rewind. For a second, she just stared at Widowmaker from where she was standing several meters beneath the battlefield before smiling and making mocking finger shots at her. 

"Thanks, luv!" She exclaimed over the comm as she excitedly made her way back to the frontline. "You always have my back when we team up! Could it be you're starting to like me?" She asked giggling at Widowmaker's annoyed huff she got in response.

" _ Arrête de te vanter, chérie _ " Widowmaker hissed through a smile she would never acknowledge. "I might turn a blind eye on you and your bragging would end  _ assez rapide _ " 

"Aww… so you don't like me?" Amélie could hear the pout in the younger girl's face.

" _ Non. Pas du tout _ "

"But-…whoa!" Tracer blurted suddenly, sounding truly surprised and making the sniper focus on her once more, tracking the Brit with her scope until she was safely in the cover before looking forward to the enemy line in search for whom caught Lena by surprise. "Back up's here already!" Lena informed through the comm as she jumped to another cover, trying to get some distance between her and the incoming enemy agents. "If they get past the choke point, we'll get outnumbered!"

"Understood, we'll hold the perimeter" Morrison answered, already making his way through the field up to the frontline's choke point. "Reinforcements will arrive in 40 seconds. Winston, get in the front and make a safe point for Torbjörn and the Bastion Unit"

"Understood!" It didn't take long before Winston's Barrier Projector was cast on the front line and the engineer worked into setting his turret down as Morrison held the agents back with the help of Widowmaker's precise shots.

The adrenaline of the situation made the blood in her veins pump faster and she could feel her heart beating in her chest, with anticipation of what was sure to be about to happen. The challenge of emerging victorious out of an ambush made her feel alive as she shot one after another shot, not missing once even as she spared some agents just to let her Overwatch teammates finish the job. 

Soon enough Winston's Barrier was broken and the back-up agents swarmed the battlefield, the shots from Torbjörn's turret ceasing and Commander Morrison yelling through the comms to retreat to the point. 

She took every shot she aligned watching with utter satisfaction as the bodies fell one after the other, only a few escaping by sheer luck into the point they were supposed to hold. Blood pumping through her like power, Amélie kept tracking the unsuspecting agents, preparing herself to take the next shot when she noticed she'd not seen any blue blurs fading in and out of her sight.

A frown made its way in her usually blank face, and she activated her visor in search for the annoying little girl that pestered her every time she had the chance, but to her great surprise -and unacknowledged horror-, she was unable to find Tracer's heat silhouette in the battlefield. Instinctively she reached for her comm and call for to the missing annoyance. 

"Tracer, status" 

But the Brit didn't answer. Sweeping the battlefield with her visor once more, she kept calling for Tracer. A slight note of despair breaking through her otherwise plain calm voice.

" _ Merde! _ OXTON!, STATE YOUR POSITION!!" She scoped through the front line choke point and barely made out a flicker of blue light fading away into an alleyway. Once again her instinct kicked in when she didn't see the Brit coming out again, or reappearing where she was before going into the alley. So she shot her grappling hook and swung to the alley she last saw a trace of Lena.

The French woman didn't particularly like close-range combat but still, she had been trained to be a living weapon. Agents that were slacking in the choke point discovered this when fast strikes with a heavy riffle's butt kicked them hard in the face, followed by a combination of impressive acrobatics with some strategically placed kicks and punches as Amélie rushed into the alley.

"DROP YOUR GUNS AND GET DOWN!" She heard one of the 4 agents yelling to a very cornered Lena. Tracer slowly raised her hands and threw her pistols as close to them as she could but didn't get on the ground as she was told. She had a bloody nose and some noticeable cuts and bruises on her body, blood stains tainting the orange of her suit. Her time harness was damaged, fortunately not damaged bad enough to stop anchoring her in the present.

"ON YOUR KNEES YOU-" The agent was cut off by a thundering shot. The other three turning towards the direction of the shot, spotting Widowmaker in close range to them.

"GET HER!" Amélie took advantage of her hook to dodge out of their reach and take aim as she fell back down to get rid of the agent that was closest to her before she jumped. A clean shot followed by a smooth landing that gave her time to dodge the incoming attack of the other two agents.

In a swift turn, one of the two agents left managed to connect his fist to her abdomen, preventing her from dodging them any further as the other one raised his handgun ready to shoot, before being sprayed with bullets from his back, efficiently neutralizing him.

"Ha!" Lena cheered as she ran beside the agent left and smashed the back of her gun in his head, knocking him out. "Looks like  _ my  _ cavalry's here!" She said, smiling at Widowmaker.

Amélie regarded Lena with a frown. The brunette not only looked beaten, but she was also bleeding profusely from a laceration on her forehead. The French woman frowned at her.

"See? You always back me- AAAGH!" Lena squealed as Amélie roughly poked the wound in her head.

" _ Tes parents t'ont-ils jeté quand tu es né?! _ " She yelled, tugging at the lapels of Tracer's jacket, getting her close to herself as she continued her scolding. "Are you stupid or what?!" 

"H-Hey! Luv…Calm down!" Lena tried, shrieking from Amélie's aggressive concerns towards her as the French woman slapped her head after her last question. She raised her hands in surrender, standing on her tiptoes as Widowmaker inadvertently lifted her a bit off the ground. "I'm… I'm ok!, It's just a few scratches!" 

"YOU  _ WANKER _ !" Amélie snapped at her, effectively silencing the Brit in front of her. To her surprise, the shorter girl started giggling, but it soon became full-on laughter, confusing the sniper who still had an iron grip on her jacket.

"Pardon my french, but did you just call me  _ wanker _ ?!" Lena asked breathlessly, amusement painted all over her bloodied face. 

" _ Quoi? _ " 

"You totally did! You called me wanker!" The brunette burst into another fit of laughter, confusing her saviour further and getting her to take her hands away from her jacket.

"I don't … I don't understand. What's funny?" Amélie asked, her brows frowning now in confusion, giving Lena a curious look.

"I never expected  _ you _ to say something like that!" Lena started, a big grin threatening to split her face in two. "Seems like I am rubbing off on you luv!" She said, nudging Widowmaker lightly on the ribs. "Admit it, you like me, don't you?" 

"Oui” Lena’s laugh faltered and she gave an incredulous look at her saviour.

"W-What's that-…?"

And then Lena witnessed something else she would've sworn she'd never get to see. Amélie  _ smiled _ at her. Not a small smile, nor the kind of smile that failed to be concealed sometimes when she made a good shot. It was a genuine smile painted on Widowmaker's purple lips. It was such an odd yet welcome sight that Lena couldn't help but stare at the woman in front of her in pure awe, jaw dropped open.

" _ Tiens, tiens… _ " She muttered closing the space between them once more. "Looks like the spider caught your tongue,  _ chérie _ " Gentle cold fingers pressed against Lena's chin, coaxing her mouth close.

Lena was speechless. A rarity but a fact at that moment as she tried and failed to formulate any words. Amélie was closer than ever to her at that moment and Lena felt her heart skipped a beat as the taller woman leaned down, cupped her face with delicate long fingers and softly pecked her lips.

"Take better care of yourself,  _ mon petit ennui _ " Lena blinked a couple of times, her brain still processing what had just happened before grinning stupidly at the still smiling merciless, menacing, cold-hearted sniper, Amélie Lacroix.

"I-I…" The Brit shook her head and cleared her throat, the grin never leaving her face. "I could get used to those, you know?" Amélie chuckled and Lena couldn't feel more delighted by the sound. Or so she thought before Amélie's lips went back to hers. This time Lena answered with her own lips and almost instantly the sniper was exploring her mouth. But before neither of them could delve into anything more, Morrison shouted through their earpieces, startling both of them apart.

"OXTON! LACROIX!" He blared. "GET TO THE EXTRACTION POINT. WE HAVE SECURED THE OBJECTIVE"

" _ Compris _ " Answered Widowmaker seeing Lena unable to compose herself enough to answer for herself. She gave Lena one final quick kiss before turning with her rifle in hand, ready to leave the alley.

"Seems like the spider did catch my tongue after all." Lena beamed when she heard Amélie chuckle. 

"So cheeky" She said back to Tracer. "Try to not get delayed,  _ chérie _ " She glanced back at her, winking before shooting her grappling hook once more and getting away from a very lovestruck grinning time traveller.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first things first, thank you all for reading my first published fic. Please if you liked it leave a comment! 
> 
> I also think maybe placing the french translations here might be good, so here they are!:
> 
> "Arrête de te vanter, chérie" / "Stop bragging, darling"  
"assez rapide" / "quite fast"  
"Non. Pas du tout" / "No. Not at all"  
"Merde! / "Shit" (... I think this is quite self-explanatory but oh well)  
"Tes parents t'ont-ils jeté quand tu es né?!" / "Did your parents drop you when you were born?"  
"Quoi?" / "What?" (another self-explanatory!)  
"Tiens, tiens…" / "Well, well..."  
"Compris" / "Understood"  
"Chérie" / "Sweetheart"
> 
> And that's all!! I really really hope you like this small fic... and once again! Thank you so so much for having read this fic!


End file.
